


Her Lady in Waiting

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Her Lady in Waiting

Title: Her Lady in Waiting   
Author: Geekgrrllurking   
Disclaimer: Political Animals and its characters are the property Berlanti Productions, Lawrence Mark Productions, Warner Horizon Television and USA Network. No infringement intended.   
Fandom: Political Animals   
Pairing: Elaine Barrish/Susan Berg   
Rating: PG   
Word Count: 624   
AN:  A new fandom girls. Get on the campaign bus and let the femslash avalanche begin!

You’ve been obsessed with her for years.

You can freely admit it now; now that you’re in her bed, naked and sated. You watch her standing there, staring out the hotel window at the twinkling city lights below, dawn not far off, cigarette smoke swirling around her.

Elaine freakin’ Barrish.

She turns those amazing eyes towards you, and your heart stops for an instant. All those years ago, working in the pool of reporters covering her, how many times had you secretly wished for exactly this moment? How many times did you curse her for banishing you from the Whitehouse?

All is forgiven, if not forgotten, in the swipe of her tongue upon your skin. And yet you see it there, lurking like a shadow on your soul. She wonders if this is a mistake, something that she will live to regret, like so many other things in her life. Will this end up in a book somewhere down the road, splashed across the news or internet, making this moment tawdry and shameful?

Deep down you know it’s a valid concern. You also know it will never come from you.

You see it there, in her eyes, the political animal staring back at you, cornered and dangerous in its fear. It makes something deep inside you ache, and you want to wipe that fear from her mind, reassure her somehow. Hold her close and never let go. But this is not your battle to fight for her; she must come to this conclusion herself. All you can do is wait.

Elaine’s plush hotel robe slips open as she steps towards you, revealing the swell of her breast and a hint of her abs, the rest of her body hidden in shadow and you shift, aroused again, wanting her closer still. Your mind flashes back to your lips tracing that same swell, and almost coming undone by the moan that slipped from her lips at your touch.

She crushes her smoke out in the crystal ashtray on the nightstand, before she slips the robe from her shoulders, like her burdens left behind for the day and slips back into bed. The mattress dips as you feel her slide closer to you, her eyes never leaving yours, watching you carefully.

You look up at her now, as she leans over you, her eyes tracing your features, as if memorizing them. Her hand reaches out, tucking a stray lock of hair off your forehead and tucking it behind your ear. 

“Susan,” Elaine’s voice is gentle as she dips her head closer, her eyes slipping for a moment to your lips, before meeting your eyes once again. Her hand moves to your cheek, the backs of her fingers trailing along your jaw line and you find it hard to breathe again. You can just make out the words, fragile and sad. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“Never,” You murmur, turning into the palm that is now cupping your cheek, placing a gentle kiss there. “I swear.”

Elaine just smiles that little enigmatic smile she gets sometimes, and your heart almost breaks. It passes from her lips as quickly as it arrived, the doubt lingering in her eyes a moment longer as she searches yours. 

You both pray it’s the truth.

Her eyebrows twitch up and like that, she’s made her decision, the moment has passed, her animal has slipped back into the shadows. She blinks and smiles down at you as she rolls closer still, playful again, warming the depths of her eyes. The pad of her thumb moves across your bottom lip and you swallow hard, waiting for her. 

You will always wait for her. 

“Good.” Elaine’s lips touch yours, and she claims what is already hers.


End file.
